


Relaxation

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Kakashi gives his significant other a massage after a rough day.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Massage and Kakashi x reader” for my 100 followers celebration!  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (:

“Welcome home,” Kakashi said from his spot on the couch as you trudged through the door of your shared apartment, your body sore from a long day’s work. “How was your first day teaching a genin squad?”

“Exhausting,” you groaned. Kakashi put the book he was reading aside and patted his lap. You removed your shoes and walked over to the couch, sitting on your boyfriend and relaxing into his body. “I didn’t realize wrangling 13-year-olds would be more draining than any mission I’ve ever had.” Kakashi chuckled.

“Trust me, I understand. Being a teacher is as hard as being in Anbu.” You leaned your head back onto his shoulder and smiled at him.

“That makes me feel both better about being so worn out and terrified of what’s to come.” You laughed gently, poking at where Kakashi’s mole was hiding under his mask.

“Here, sit up. I know what will make you feel better.”

“Kakashi, I’m way too tired for sex right now,” you groaned.

“No, it’s not that.” You raised your eyebrows at him, but sat up in his lap anyway, and felt his hands grasp your shoulders gently yet firmly. “How about a nice massage?” You nodded, speechless as he dug the palms of his hands into your shoulder blades. You let out a small moan. “Does that feel good, princess?” You nodded, closing your eyes and feeling the man massage your shoulders and back deeply and pleasurably.  _ God, how did he get so good at this? _ Kakashi had massaged your feet before on occasion, but hadn’t given you a back massage yet.  _ This is heavenly _ . He massaged you for a few minutes longer, making your whole body relaxed, before pulling his hands away, letting yourself slump back into his chest.

“God, Kakashi, that was amazing,” you said, opening your eyes. He smirked at you.

“You seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit,” he said. It was at that moment that you noticed something hard poking your inner thigh. You smiled, pulling his mask down and pressing a deep kiss to his lips.

“How does a nice bath together sound?” you whispered, raising your eyebrows at him. “And then we can go to bed together…” The bulge in Kakashi’s lap twitched, and you laughed as he blushed.

“Y-yeah, that sounds great,” he said. You smiled, standing up and grabbing his hand, heading to the bathroom to kick off a long, relaxing night.


End file.
